


What I Want

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Humor, Other, Parody, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Hermione proves to Draco that he's not the only one who always gets what he wants. One-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

"This perfume smells like shit! Do you have anything better?" Draco asked the girl behind the counter. 

"Sir, this is our most popular fragrance! Take another whiff, maybe you'll change your mind?" 

Draco smelled his wrist again. "Ach! That smells like sweaty ass crack!" He frowned at the sales woman. "Let me see the most expensive brand you have." 

"Yes sir. It's called 'Eden'," she said, spraying it into the air. "Do you like this one better?" 

"It's the most expensive brand, so therefore, it must be the best." he said, sniffing the air. "I guess it's not that bad. I'll take the biggest bottle you have." 

"Would you liked that gift wrapped, sir?" 

"Of course I would you twit!" he said, rolling his eyes. 

He watched the dimwitted woman wrap the perfume in silver paper and place a red bow on the top. "Here you are sir, hope the lovely lady enjoys it!" 

"She will, because I'm the one giving it to her." 

"Have a nice day," she said with a smile, as he turned and left. "You arrogant bastard," she said under her breath, still smiling. 

Draco walked down the street, humming merrily (in his head, Malfoy's do not hum out loud). He stopped in front of a flower shop called 'A Pocket Full of Posies'. 

The shop keeper turned as the bell over the door tinkled. "How may I help you sir?" 

Draco sighed in a haughty way. "This IS a flower shop, is it not? The only reason I would come in here would be to purchase flowers. Why ask me a stupid friggin question? Now show me the best roses you have!" 

The shop keeper's face turned beet red and he looked ready to explode. He only kept his cool because this customer had the air of being rich and he desperately needed the business. "Right this way, sir. We have the most beautiful long stem red roses!" 

Draco followed him to the back of the shop. "These look wilted. Are you trying to sell me crappy roses? Because If you are..." 

"No sir! These aren't the roses I wanted to show you! The best ones, I keep in the back. I save them just for special customers, like yourself!" 

"Hurry up! I have places to go you slow fat piece of lard!" Draco said, following the man to the stock room. "Hmmm. These are quite marvelous! I'll take a dozen!" he said, feeling the soft petals. 

The man put the flowers in a huge box and tied it with a yellow ribbon. "There you are, sir! These'll make some lucky girl happy!" 

"She IS lucky. Out of all the hundreds of women who drool over me, I picked her." 

The shop keeper smiled at the blond man, all the while willing the girl, whom ever she was, to run as far and as fast as she could, away from this awful man. 

"Have a good day, sir. And please come again!" 

Draco gave him a sneer. "Loose a little weight pig boy, and maybe I'll come back." He chuckled at the man's astonished face and left the store. 

"What else? Would she like some chocolates?" he asked himself. "What am I saying? She's a woman, of course she'd like some candy." He walked across the busy street, not paying the slightest attention to the cars. They blared their horns and shouted curses at him. Draco was tempted to take out his wand and blast them all to hell. He hated shopping in Muggle London, but since the love of his life was Muggle born, he thought she's appreciate the fact that he risked his life to get her these gifts. 

"My father would just die if he saw me now. Walking down a Muggle street, shopping in Muggle stores, buying Muggle things. All for the love of the Muggle born he hated most in the world!" Draco laughed just thinking about how dear old Lucius was going to react. "Maybe the shock will kill the bastard!" 

Draco hated his father with every fiber of his being. In fact, Draco hated everyone, except himself and one other. He thought about Hermione as he searched the store fronts for one selling chocolates. They had been working in the same office for two years and although she acted like she hated him, Draco knew deep down inside that she really loved him. Who wouldn't? 

She played hard to get. Brushing off his advances, and making snide remarks about what a sexist asshole he was, but he knew better. He knew she loved it when he brushed up against her in the hall, when he put his hand on her thigh during board meetings, when he whistled as she walked by his desk, swaying her ass. She could deny it all she wanted, but he wasn't stupid, he knew she wanted him. 

"Ah! Here's the place!" he said, stepping into 'Chocolate Confetti'. He looked around for some assistance but saw no one. "Hello! What do I have to do to get some help around here? Piss on the coconut clusters?" He frowned when no one came scrambling to help him. He was used to people doing what he said, when he said it. Being ignored was not acceptable. 

He stomped to the back of the tiny store, and beheld a girl of about 16, sitting on a stool, chomping on a wad of gum and talking on her cell phone a million miles a minute. "Excuse me." he said, laying the giant flower box on the counter. His jaw dropped as the girl waved him off, rolled her eyes and continued chatting into the phone. 

No one, absolutely NO ONE ever, ignored a Malfoy! Draco jumped over the counter, snatched the phone from the girl's hand and threw it across the room. She stared at him with huge frightened eyes, which made him feel superior. It was a powerful feeling to be able to put fear into people. "You better get off that chair and help me right now or I'll take pleasure in stuffing your ass full of Malted Milk Balls!" 

The girl slid off the stool, straightened her skirt and said, "How may I help you, sir?" 

"That's more like it!" he said, smirking. "I wish to purchase a box of your best chocolate covered cherries." 

"Right this way. We have a variety of cherries. Dark or milk chocolate?" she said, turning to him and pointing to the shelf behind her head. 

"How the bloody hell should I know?" he asked. "Which is the most popular?" 

"The milk chocolate." 

"Then I'll take a box of those. They're the most popular, so they must be the best." He followed to the back, where she rang him out and began to wrap the box. 

"Are these for your wife?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at the gorgeous creature on the other side of the counter. 

"Listen. I know that I'm so damn sexy that you want me take you in the back room, rip your cheap clothes from your too skinny body and make you feel like a woman, but I haven't the time right now. Plus you look like a skank and I'd probably catch the clap or something." 

The girl blushed and fumbled with the ribbon, dropping it on the floor. Draco wanted to pick up the piece of satin, tie it around the girl's neck and squeeze until her eyes bulged out of her head. "Hurry up! I'm on my lunch break!" 

The girl handed him the box and breathed a sigh of relief when Draco left the shop. She picked up her cell phone from the floor and called her best friend. "Oh my God! This totally creepy nasty looking guy was just in here. Yeah I was scared! He kept on hitting on me and when I told him to go to hell, I swear he was going to kill me!" 

Draco walked to the end of the block, turned the corner, looked around and then disappeared into thin air. He reappeared in the lobby of the building he worked in (and owned), and made his way to Hermione's desk. 

She was eating a tuna sandwich and drinking bottled water. Looking up, she almost choked as she saw Draco strolling towards her, arms leaden down with gifts. He paused at her desk and she swallowed hard. "Yes Mr. Malfoy? Something I can do for you?" 

"Would you please come into my office, Ms. Granger?" 

Hermione glanced around at her curious secretary and standing up she said, "Yes, sir." 

As she followed him into his office, her heart began to race and she thought for sure that she was about to be fired. Draco had been making sexual advances towards her for years and she had always just ignored it, but yesterday he had gone to far and she had slapped him across the face. 

Draco ushered her inside and then walked over to his mahogany desk and set the presents down gently. He took a seat on the edge of his desk and motioned for her to sit. 

She placed herself in the leather chair, slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. "Why is he smiling at me like that?" she asked her self. 

Draco watched her cross her long legs and had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep himself from falling to the floor, ripping her legs apart and burying his face in her... 

"Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco shook his head and came back to reality. "Oh. Yes. Well I thought we should discuss what happened yesterday." 

"What's there to 'discuss'. You kissed me, I slapped you. End of story." 

He frowned. "That is not the end of the story. It's the middle. The beginning was many years ago when I beheld your bushy head struggling to get on the Hogwarts Express and the years of never ending fighting and pent up sexual frustration at school. The middle part is where you accepted a job from me, we STILL fight and yesterday you wanted me to kiss you, which I did, and then for some odd reason, you felt you needed to hit me." 

Hermione leaned back in the chair and smiled at him. "We have the beginning and the middle. So tell me, oh dear wise one, what is the end?" 

Draco raised his eyebrow and leaned forward. "The end is where you accept my marriage proposal, we shag like bunnies and live happily ever after." 

"Why should I marry you?" she asked, in amusement. 

"Because I said so and because I always get what I want!" 

Hermione was speechless. She watched as he took a small box from his jacket pocket and held it out to her. When she didn't move to take it, he picked up her limp hand and wrapped her fingers around the package. She looked down at it like it was a steaming piece of rhino shit. 

"Open it." 

Her fingers felt like fat sausages as she untied the bow and opened the lid. "Perfume?" she said, lifting the bottle up out of the tissue paper. "Um thanks?" she said uncertainly. 

Draco was not happy. He gave her the next gift that she also stared at as if it were something gross and disgusting. "Maybe you'll like this better," he said. 

Hermione untied the ribbon and unwrapped the candy. "Chocolate covered cherries? How nice," she said, taking one out and sniffing it. She didn't take a bite, but put it back in the box instead. 

Draco was honestly thinking about taking a dive out of the window and killing himself. He was angry and embarrassed that Hermione couldn't care less about the gifts he had given so much thought to. "I went to Muggle London to buy these. I really don't know how any one can stand to live there! It was noisy and stench was nauseating!" 

Hermione showed interest for the first time since walking into the office. "You, Draco Malfoy, went to Muggle London to buy me these gifts?" she asked, spraying the perfume onto her wrist and crinkling her nose at the strong sent of fruit. "Why?" 

"Why?" he asked. "To impress you! I want you and I'll do whatever I have to get you, even shop in Muggle London." 

"Why me? There are plenty of other woman, better looking woman, that would sell their souls to get into your bed." 

"Those other woman are whores. You, on the other hand, are not." 

"How do you know I'm not a whore?" she asked as Draco stood up and walked to the window. "Perhaps I have a different man waiting at home for me every night, how would you know?" 

Draco didn't bother to turn around. "I know because I've made it my business to watch you. I know how lonely you are. I know that you go home every night and eat dinner by yourself. I know that after taking a bath, you climb into your bed and lie there for hours, wishing that some man would come and rescue you from your pathetic life." 

Hermione was not shocked that Draco had been watching her, if fact, she had known for some time that he was a peeping tom. "What else have you seen?" she said. "Me pleasuring myself?" 

Draco stiffened as he turned and saw Hermione put her foot up on the chair and push her skirt aside. She had no knickers on and he couldn't take his eyes away from the erotic sight before him. 

Hermione sighed and ran her tongue over her lips as slid her finger in and out of her wet hole. "Do you know what I think about while I'm pumping myself, Draco?" 

All he could do was moan. 

"I think about you. I wonder how it would feel to have that silky hair of yours between my legs. To have your tongue slid over my pussy." she said, pulling her sopping finger out and putting it in her mouth. She sucked it clean and then stood up. "I think about you ramming your hard cock into me, making me scream." She was in front of him and he was actually backing up like he was afraid. 

"What's wrong Malfoy? Don't you want me?" she asked, unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it off her shoulders. She unhooked her bra and threw it aside. "Don't you want to suck my tits?" she asked, lifting up her breast and putting the nipple into her own mouth. 

Draco had never seen any woman do that, it had never even crossed his mind that it was possible. "Your damn right I do!" he said. 

"Well too fucking bad!" she said. "You are a disgusting prick. An arrogant bastard of a man who thinks that just because he's a tiny bit good looking, he can get any woman he wants! Well this is one woman who could care less about your money and over-rated manhood!" 

"How dare you talk to me this way! I'm Draco Malfoy!" 

"Big friggin deal!" she said. 

He grabbed her and shook her. "You WILL marry. You WILL pleasure me and you WILL enjoy it!" 

Hermione pushed him with all her strength and he fell to the floor. She stood over him, with the perfume. "You WILL apologize to me." She opened the perfume and dumped it on him. He tried to get up, but Hermione kicked him in the face. "You WILL stop stalking me!" She picked up the chocolate covered cherries and threw the box on the floor. She stomped on them until the juice oozed out of the cardboard. "And you WILL... take me to dinner tonight and propose to me the correct way!" 

She smiled down at him. He looked up at her in horror and confusion. 

"I also always get what I want," she said, picking up the roses and smelling them. She turned and left the room. 

disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that Harry Potter does not belong to me.


End file.
